Darth Quigon
by CuirDail1
Summary: The real story, of the jedi knight, Quigon Gin
1. The Beginning

"Now Anakin, i know you want your mother, but to be a jedi, you must have no emotions." Qui-gon Gin said for the millionth time this evening.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!"Anakin screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Qui-gon walked to the other side of the room, pulled something out of the cabinet, and walked over to Anakin, who was shaking, partly from hyperventilation, and partly of fear.  
"This is a Sith training saber. it will stun you where ever it hits, and cause you a lot of pain."

"H-h-h-ow did you get that?" Anakin asked in awe.

"I am not just a Jedi." Qui-gon said,"I am a Sith Lord!!!!"  
Qui-gon immediatly smacks Anakin in the face with the training saber.

"Ow!!!!" Anakin screams.

Again, he gets smacked. But this time, on the arm.

"Ow!!!!" Anakin screams.

Again, he is hit, but this time between the legs.

Anakin crumples to the floor sobbing.

"Now you know the pain. Now you know the fear. Now you can become a Sith" Qui-gon says.

Just then, Qui-gon hears foot-steps.  
What will I do? He gets his light saber ready.  
Just then, an apprentice walks in, and falls down with a sound like the ignition of a light saber.

Moments later civilians find a body with torn street clothes in an ally behind a Cantina bar.

Anakin slowly gets up.  
Good. I have feeling in my legs. 

He walks over to the cabinet where the training saber was, and is stunned with shock. He had seen one of these before, a Sith Holocron!!! He took it out of the cabinet. crkck...zzzzp

"I am Darth Sidious. Hello."

"H-h-hello. Darth Sidious." Anakin stammers.

"I will soon transmit all my knowledge of the Dark side of the Force to you. I suggest you sit down."

When Anakin sits down, he is transported inside of the holocron. Scenes flick past him with out slowing down, yet somehow, Anakin understands it all. Years pass, and nobody notices that Anakin is missing. Finally in side the holocron, Anakin knows all the secrets of Darth Sidious, and jumps out of the holocron. When he comes out he notices he is now 14. He finds that Qui-gon has died, and Obi-won is his new master. Nobody seemed to miss him, which makes him feel as though nobody cares. Feelings of hatred and darkness well up inside of Anakin. Secretly, Sidious is laughing. He has snared an apprentice.


	2. The Holocron

Anakin having been transmitted into the holocron by dark side powers, appears in a world of swirling colors, and chaos.

Out of the chaos a hooded figure emerges, and walks towards a stunned Anakin. The chaos seems to be calmed where ever the figure walks, and seems to form a solid walkway for him.

"I see you have found my personal Library." The figure states this calmly, as if he lives here.

Anakin still to stunned, manages to say, "Yo-o-your Darth Sidious, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sidious says. "I have come to you to teach you beyond that of any Jedi. You will become more powerful, than even Master Yoda, for I created you Anakin, I assembled the midi-chlorians together, in your mother's womb, to form life, you, are the one the Jedi believe to be a Prophecy come to life. They believe that you will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. But I know that you will help me, you will destroy the Jedi. For even as we speak, they are living as if you don't exist."

"But, Master Qui-gon, freed me. He would never want to harm me. And why should I help you, Ive never even met you. The Jedi are good. I will help them." Anakin says this, more to assure himself than this faceless man named Sidious.

Suddenly in a flash of light, millions of thoughts, noise, pictures, and smells all rush at Anakin like a rabid Gundark. And suddenly he is living as Sidious, As a child Sidious being trained secretly in the Sith arts. And then, him killing his master in his sleep. Running from his parents, killing them.

It seemed to last forever, but finally it was over.

Thinking that he is wiser he jumps out of the holocron. When he comes out he notices he is now 14. He finds that Qui-gon has died, and Obi-won is his new master. Nobody seemed to miss him, which makes him feel as though nobody cares. Feelings of hatred and darkness well up inside of Anakin. Secretly, Sidious is laughing. He has snared an apprentice.

Its a few years after Anakin came out of the holocron, and is somewhere in between the beginning of Episode 2, and the beginning of Episode 3.

"Noooo!!!" Anakin screams as he wakes up from a night mare. "This cant be happening. Not to me. I'm the chosen one."  
Hes looking in the mirror, but thinks he imagined the red eyes that stared back at him for a moment. "I have to tell master Yoda." Then thinking about it, "No. I will not dishonor Qui-gon's name over a man whom I don't even know exists."

As he goes back to sleep he thinks about the dream he'd been having for months now:

_The holocron is in the cabinet and I'm walking towards it. I want to stop, but I cant. Its as if I'm being pulled towards it. I want to put it down, but I jump in. the torrent of emoitions, they're clouding my judgment. I must resolve this. If I don't, how will I ever save the Jedi for this Sidious character._

And if he's a Sith Lord, than he has an Apprentice, because only masters have holocrons. Jumping out of the holocron, the Anger, Hatred, 'How could the forget me? I'm the Chosen One!! They can't just pretend I was there the entire time!! I will show them, I'll make them notice me!! I will!!!!!!

And suddenly, a new thing happens. A voice:

_YOU WILL DESTROY THE JEDI_

It cries out, as if in pain.

_YOU WILL DESTROY THE JEDI_

"No, I won't! The Jedi have helped me!" Anakin cries out to the night.


	3. The Assassin

Suddenly, as if a silk blanket had been lifted, the voices, and the feeling left. But, the feeling of the force also left.

_Where is the force? It should be flowing through my body. But its just. . . gone._

He took one step to the left, away from the bed, and Padme, and felt the force come back to him faintly. he sensed two lifeforms in the room besides him and his beloved.

He called out, "Hello? Anybody there?" 

When nobody answered, he started walking towards the bed.

With a sound like a blaster firing, a hole was burnt into the wall opposite Anakin.

Sensing danger, he grabbed, and ignited his lightsaber just in time to deflect the next, better aimed shot.

Using the force, he tried to push the blaster out of the hand of the attacker, but was to weak.

He noticed a small casing on the back of the attacker, and through his lightsaber, hitting the target.

He felt the force return to him, and he pulled the blaster out of reach of his attacker.

"Who are you?!" He asked, checking to make sure Padme was still sleeping.

A gravely voice says something from the shadows, and the assassin seems to grin.

"To bad for you," the assassin says with a voice like ice forming on the leaves of a tree.

The assassin punches his chest, and explodes, creating a gust of wind and ash flying towards Anakin and the sleeping Padme.

Anakin reaches out with the force, and senses a life form. Using the force, he pulls it towards him, and as he does this notices the shadow seems to move towards him where the gravely voiced being should have been.

"No. You will not pull me into the light!" The voice says.

Suddenly, Anakin feels the shadow pulling back against the force with even more strength than Anakin thought possible. Using more and more strength, Anakin finally gets the shadow out into the light.

There in the middle of the room, is a hole. a hole of pure blackness, that seems to suck light towards it is just standing there in the middle of the room.

Anakin using the force, tries to sense the beings thoughts, and tries to determine what it is. He finds a word.

Wraith.

"So," he says knowingly, almost obnoxiously. "You're a wraith."

The wraith whispers something, but Anakin using the force catches a bit of it, '...never will know the truth..."


End file.
